


激流

by kummerspeck



Series: 光荣的陨落 [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Loki (Marvel), BAMF Tony Stark, Confused Tony Stark, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Enemies With Benefits, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Fuckbuddies, Getting Together, Healing, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt Tony Stark, Idiots in Love, Injury, Kissing, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Graphic Smut, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Tony Stark, Rescue, Romantic Fluff, Self-Sacrifice, Self-Sacrificing Tony Stark, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Worried Loki (Marvel), stark to the rescue, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kummerspeck/pseuds/kummerspeck
Summary: 当托尼意识到自己爱上洛基时，已经太晚了
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: 光荣的陨落 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765879
Kudos: 2





	激流

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Riptide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554623) by [NamelesslyNightlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/pseuds/NamelesslyNightlock). 



一开始这只是简单的交易，一种满足双方欲望的方法，别无其他。

托尼原本就知道这点，毕竟这是契约的内容。洛基明确的言语也没有留下任何的想象空间。

这无关感情，斯塔克。你只是我取乐的工具，仅此而已。

对托尼来说这不过是稀松平常之事，对很多人来说他的价值不过如此。这也不能让托尼再受伤了。从斯图加特的第一次见面起，托尼的视线就从未从洛基身上移开——他那精瘦的身形，修长的手指，那头无比适合攥在手中的长发，一直是托尼压抑的渴望。

哦，托尼一直知道自己想要什么，在那时，这绝对没有感情成分。

至少在那时。

这就是棘手之处了，不是吗？

洛基是复仇者最长久的死敌，给整个纽约带来的只有麻烦和不幸。他冷酷无情又反复无常，并且他谎言之神的本性让每一次对话都变得真假莫辨，和他谈话时难以置信地易怒——洛基似乎总是想要赢得任何一场争论，他不费吹灰之力编织的一系列讽刺和侮辱总能让托尼血气沸腾。

最重要的，最该死的问题——当然就是洛基和托尼如此完美地相配。

在各个方面洛基都能挑战托尼，始终不让托尼懈怠。每时每刻，甚至在卧室里，一切都像是一场竞争——从来没有人能让托尼感受到如此的活力。

没有感情。

更不是爱。

托尼试过了，他当然知道洛基的是什么样的人，他当然知道了——因为这也是吸引他的一部分。托尼曾经发誓如果他感到一丝丝的感情就立马抽身脱离，更用不着贾维斯的提醒。

但是他错了，这一切并不像他想象的那样，像是站在悬崖上纵身一跃般坠入爱河。更像是被激流慢慢淹没，拖到海里，等他意识到的时候，海岸早已经不见踪影。而现在托尼彻底沉到海底了。

和洛基的相处越多，他就越陷越深。他渐渐开始关心洛基，想要看到洛基的笑容，想和洛基一起依偎在床上，他想要——

和洛基在一起。

现实却是，洛基总是在完事之后立马离开。

战场上他总是在站在托尼的对立面，对待托尼和其他人无异。

他看向托尼的眼神是如此的……空白，几乎认识不到托尼的存在。

你只是我取乐的工具，仅此而已。

可能托尼开始时就预料到了这样的结果。

尽管托尼现在也可以逃脱——洛基清楚地表示只要托尼提出他们的关系就会马上停止，托尼却永远不会提出这样的请求。

这很受伤，知道他爱的人不过把他看成一个温暖的躯体，一个取乐的工具。

但这也比永远失去洛基要好。

这虽然不是托尼想要的，但是他还是享受他们之间的性爱，他始终渴望洛基的身体紧贴着自己的感觉，洛基呻吟的声音，他高潮时眉头微蹙和嘴唇微张的样子。托尼爱这样的每一秒，甚至愿意为之放弃一切。

这就能解释托尼听到神盾局用一些来源不明的外星科技抓住了洛基，并把他关进最深的地牢之后的行为了。

托尼没有别的选择。

托尼没有和复仇者们讨论，甚至没有参考贾维斯的建议。只是召唤装甲以一种能让NASA都羡慕的速度冲出大厦。

神盾局根本预料不到他的行动，也不知道背后的原因。但是作为复仇者，加上神盾安全系统的设计者的身份让他没有阻碍地进入了神盾的基地。

托尼怀疑弗瑞让自己顺利进入洛基牢房的原因是想要炫耀一下，这本该惹恼托尼，但现在可不是时候。

托尼一走进牢房，就把手放在防弹玻璃上一动不动，他被眼前的景象吓呆了。

洛基看起来糟透了。

“斯塔克，”洛基低喃，黑色的长发也挡不住他血迹斑斑的脸。“来幸灾乐祸吗？”

一瞬间，托尼只是盯着，这句话像恶毒的藤蔓一样在他的心里肆意生长——

但他无视了这些，这些都不重要。他已经习惯了带着破碎的心生活，不管是身体上的还是心理上的，现在重要的是帮洛基逃出来。

托尼转向门锁，举起了反冲器——

你知道吗？无论是多么高科技，多么严密的安保系统，当你是设计他的那个人时，想要破坏是很容易的。

只需在弱点处的一击，门锁就嘶嘶地滑开了。

洛基紧接着走了出来。

但是这一击触发了警报，已经有特工从走廊里冲了出来。

这没问题，托尼早就预料到了这点——他只需要做一件事。

托尼背朝着特工们，忽视了他们的威胁要开枪的叫喊，他开启了盔甲的高能量激光，瞄准了那副正在限制洛基魔法的手铐。

洛基惊讶地瞪大了双眼。

“斯塔克，转过身来——”

“斯塔克先生，从囚犯身边离开，不然我们就开枪了。这是你的唯一一次警告。”

托尼既没有关注这些特工也没有看向洛基，但他加快了手上的动作。他要释放洛基，他自己的生命安全在他所爱之人的自由前面根本不值一提——

枪响的声音穿过房间，托尼最后记得的就是洛基惊讶地抽气——

那是艾德曼金属制成的子弹，是神盾专为阿斯加德的囚犯制成。这子弹伴随着金属的刺响直直地穿透了盔甲，射进了托尼的后背。顿时托尼感到剧烈的疼痛在后背爆发。

托尼痛苦地大叫出声，失去重心向前栽倒——

但他没有直直地摔下去，洛基的双臂接住了他。

“斯塔克，你这该死的傻子，”洛基嘶嘶着。

洛基放开了一只在托尼腰上的手，紧接着就是一阵爆炸和士兵们的惨叫。

顿时、托尼就有一种奇怪的，不安的感觉。

就像是每一个构成他身体的原子都被分解又重新被组合在一起。

——

当托尼睁开双眼，他痛苦地喘息着，不确定发生了什么。他看到了自己的卧室，但这不可能啊，他明明在神盾的基地。一切都说不通啊。

就在托尼混乱的头脑试图找出头绪时，一个声音穿破了这些混沌。

“贾维斯，打开战甲，马上！”

是洛基。

尽管洛基名义上还是敌人，但贾维斯还是照做了，托尼也没有提出异议。事实上，在托尼混乱的头脑中，洛基是——

好吧，也许不该想这些。

托尼并不是完全相信洛基，他也没有那么天真。只是……如果洛基一得到机会就逃之夭夭，根本不在乎是不是留下托尼独自受伤流血，托尼很可能也不会计较。

但是他不认为洛基会真的这样做。不仅仅是因托尼救了他，更因为洛基虽然混蛋，但却是个有格调的混蛋，他总是有债必偿，即使是最棘手的那种。

一旦战甲被脱下，洛基就温柔地抱着托尼，把托尼放在卧室的床上。这一系列动作中洛基流露的温柔是托尼从未见过的，他也从未想过洛基居然会有这一面。

“你很幸运。”洛基说着用微凉的手仔细检查着托尼的伤口。“是穿透伤，子弹打穿了整个肩膀，从战甲的前部出去了，没有伤到骨头，你会没事的。”

托尼没有听进去任何一点，说实话，他只感到疼——

疼痛随着洛基的一些动作不断加剧，托尼看不清晰，但这几乎耗尽了他全部的力量才没有尖叫着躲开，那些之前的想法都随着疼痛变得模糊。

“别动。”洛基嘘了一声。顿时，托尼的四肢都僵住了，在魔法的控制下动弹不得。

渐渐地，疼痛开始一点点消退，直至完全消失。

就在完全愈合的瞬间，洛基放开了他，栽倒在托尼身边。托尼仍旧保持躺着的姿势，努力想让自己振作起来。这不是因为之前的伤口，而是因为他知道洛基马上就会离开。

洛基总是离开。

时间一分一秒过去，托尼最害怕的事情却没有发生，他还能听到洛基气喘的声音，于是他转过头看着洛基。

洛基也在同时转身，好像能感觉到托尼的视线，睁开一只眼睛盯着托尼。

“怎么了？”洛基问。

托尼眨眨眼，“你没走。”

话一出口看到洛基的眉头蹙紧，托尼就后悔了，但是洛基起身，盘腿坐在床垫上。

托尼跟着起身，只是动作不那么自如，在整件事之后还是懵懵的。

洛基等着托尼坐稳后才开口；

“你为什么这样做？”

这回是托尼皱眉。“你说什么？”

“你为什么救我？你肯定知道这很危险，很有可能受伤，一切可能会更糟——”

“难道你情愿我把你留在那里等死吗？”托尼困惑地问，被洛基语气中的情感搞得一头雾水。“你知道他们很有可能把你杀了或者把你开膛破肚做各种人体试验什么的吧？”

“我当然知道。”洛基发作了，“我当然知道我可能会死，我不值得你去送死。”

最后的这句话几乎是洛基咬着牙说出来的，托尼的心脏也跟着停跳了一拍，托尼意识到洛基可能不知道自己说了什么。

“……什么？”托尼喘不过气。

洛基的绿眼睛惊恐地睁大——

但他没有反悔，脸上的表情反而在几秒的震惊过后变成了坚定。

“我是认真的，安东尼，你的生命远比我的要珍贵。你是好人，一个不可思议的人，你不应该为我挡子弹。对我来说你的生命远比我自己的珍贵。”

“洛基……”托尼深深地吸了一口气，不敢让自己面对心里升起的一丝希望。“你想说什么？”

那层隐藏着洛基情感的面具先是动了一下，接着彻底碎掉。洛基倾身向前，用微微颤抖的手捧住了托尼的脸颊，这种如此温柔的动作是托尼从未体验过的。

托尼感觉自己像是不能呼吸，像是这个完美的瞬间会无缘无故地打破。在这段心碎和渴望交织的时光之后，这个瞬间仿佛是梦中的仙境，或是像海市蜃楼般触不可及。

洛基从来不谈感情。

但是现在……

“我说过不要爱上我。”洛基的表情是如此的脆弱——托尼的心不由得揪紧了。“但是我很早就爱上你了，如果短暂地拥有你，也许我就能——”

“甩开我吗？”托尼设想的讽刺语气出口之后却带上了一点点希望的味道，这也让洛基的嘴角微微向上翘起。

“计划本该如此。”洛基回答，“但是看来你没那么容易被甩开，安东尼.斯塔克。”

“那是。”托尼附和着，他的心跳是如此之快，致使他整个脑袋晕晕的。他还是不敢相信这是真的。“我很难被甩开。”

“对这一点，我永远充满感激。”洛基平静地回答。“因为无论如何，你早就该离开我了。我一直很害怕，但是你——”洛基的声音颤抖着，他的下巴收紧了，眼神也有些躲闪。

最后……

最后，托尼意识到了那是什么。

这不是烦恼，也不是沮丧，不是急躁，也不是想要尽快摆脱托尼的渴望。

是恐惧。

托尼从来没有把这个词和洛基联系在一起，但是……洛基真的很害怕。

害怕失去托尼。

终于，自从他意识到自己的感情，托尼第一次鼓足了勇气。

“你告诉我不要爱上你。”他回答道，洛基的目光迅速回到他的身上——表情开始变得受伤，托尼微笑着补充说道：“实际上，我从来都不擅长听从指示。”

这花了一点时间。

但是，洛基的笑容突然变得如此之耀眼，他俯身向前，将托尼拉入一个热烈但是充满爱意的亲吻之中。

当托尼紧紧地抱住洛基并回吻他的时候，他从来没有想到自己会感受到如此纯粹的快乐。


End file.
